1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method of displaying an image and a program causing a computer to execute the image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been widely used imaging apparatus such as a digital still camera capable of capturing an image of a subject such as a figure or a scene, generating image data, and recording the image data as an image file. Moreover, there has been suggested an image processing apparatus capable of sequentially reproducing recorded image files by an operation of a user.
For example, an imaging apparatus has been suggested which is capable of moving reproduced images, which are arranged and displayed in chronological order by a user operating arrow keys, in right and left directions through animation on a display screen (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-328243 (FIG. 6)).